legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shattered Sea
The Shattered Sea is one of the three "continents" of the known world, though it isn't actually a landmass. This continent is home to seafarers and naval powers. The main people of the Shattered Sea are Calamarans and Savage Islanders. Though the Savage Islanders are the natives, the Calamarans have been around for long enough to call this place home. Regions West Calamar A group of large tropical islands with warm weather. This is the heartland of the Calamaran Empire, and their final bastion against the other empires. The Calamaran Capital, Calavierus, is the largest city on the Shattered Sea. The second largest city, Portuqa, is also here, but has been taken by Nothindria. East Calamar A cluster of islands known for sheer cliffs and brutal storms. Svoldia sits at the northern part of this region, and most of the rest is owned by the Calamaran Empire. The large city of Porta Pyrus sits at the centre of a large island here. Isla Nautica is a Border Kingdom island nearby. Central Isles This region is mostly empty, but a few small islands sit in the middle of this sea. The major Savage Isles; Na'Waka, Na'Souri, Fef, and Wakana, are clustered together here. The Northern Archipelago A group of contested islands close to Tyrrus. This region is mostly owned by the Erdannian Empire, and is home to the luxurious islands of Nazenne and Santropico. The pirate centre; Isla Cobre, is just south of these isles, and a petty Border Kingdom island called Ryansport is nearby. The Far South The furthest south anyone has ever gone. Home to strange things and filled with mist. The Dark Isles sit here, home to the malformed N'Shari. Nations and Factions The Calamaran Empire This nation was once the most powerful naval empire in the world, controlling all the seas from Irikkad in the East to Va'Xahao in the West. With the guidance of their dark god, the Sea King, they oppressed the natives of the Shattered Sea, until their god died and they began to shrink from constant attacks by other empires. Svoldia A tropical archipelago of sheer cliffs and mountains, racked by storms. Svoldia is home to a hardy nation of coastal raiders and dragonslayers, who worship a Hunter god. Nobody has ever taken the Svoldian isles, not even dragons. The Savage Isles A series of primitive islands, home to the natives of the Shattered Sea, who were here long before Calamarans arrived. The Savage Islanders have little technology, but some powerful magic, and have origins in Hirokir. The Pirate Union A union of pirates centred at Isla Cobre, who worship the Lady of the Mist. They are allied with the Erdannian Empire. The Erdannian Empire When Erdannia took to the seas, they instantly went to war with the Calamaran Empire and have take over some of that empire's old territory in the Northern Archipelago. The Kingdom of Whytehold Like Erdannia, Whytehold also went to war with Calamar, but have had less luck taking islands. They have formed an alliance with Svoldia. Nothindria The snow-covered islands of Nothindria have long been silent in world politics, but that changed when they united and cut a swathe across the Shattered Sea, taking over most of the Calamaran territory in the West. The Border Kings In such confusion of territory and warfare, many small places declare independence from the superpowers of the world. Ryansport, Blackmont, and Isla Nautica are such places in the Shattered Sea. The Greenblood Fleet When Greenblood died, his followers lost their power, and his demons were destroyed. However, the undead he raised were still around. These undead raiders believe that their god will return one day, and are making sure his fleet is ready for him.